Tigress and Tai Lung's Romance
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: This is my new story where  finally!  Master Tigress and Tai Lung started to kiss each other after they sunged.


**Some of you are expecting me to do another love story of Tai Lung and Master Tigress. Well, consider yourselves to be lucky because I've making a new story and this time it shows where Tai Lung and Master Tigress sing to each other about their love for one another and then they kiss each other. Lots of girls and boys in this website will be saying "Oh, the way Tai Lung sings is so sweet when there is a love relationship between those two lovebirds" or "This is very lovely singing". I'm getting ahead of myself. The reason why I've made this is because I have this thing for love stories from animated movies. Alright, I've done enough talking, but I'm just gonna say one thing. This is a short story because I haven't made a short story in all my life. So, for fans of Tai Lung and Tigress, enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tigress and Tai Lung's Romance<strong>

One night at the Jade Palace, we see the stars start to shine very bright as we then see Master Tigress and Tai Lung sitting next to each other on a solid rock, looking at them.

"Isn't this beautiful, Tai Lung?", asked Master Tigress.

"Lovely", said Tai Lung, "Just lovely. Imagine if we were stars, we go shining across the sky and go past the villagers along the way."

"Of course", said Master Tigress.

"Speaking of which", said Tai Lung, "There is something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Tai Lung?", asked Master Tigress.

Tai Lung turns his head around to make sure that nobody is listening.

"After going through a lot of times we had together", said Tai Lung, "I have a feeling that... we started to have feelings for one another. Don't you think so?"

"Yes", said Master Tigress, "I guess you're right."

"But there is one thing we should do first", said Tai Lung.

"What is it?", asked Master Tigress.

"I want us to sing a song about how we feel about our love", said Tai Lung.

"Are you sure about this?", asked Master Tigress, "Because if we do, does that make love the most powerful thing that evil can't destroy?"

"Yes, Tigress", said Tai Lung, "As long as we're here for each other, nothing could destroy it. Now, I will sing first about my love for you."

Master Tigress stood there quietly as Tai Lung begins to sing a smooth, yet very slowly and lovely tune.

_**When you came with my father**_

_**I was so blue**_

_**That I would feel lonely**_

_**But that wasn't true**_

_**You are the one**_

_**Who made my life feel glad**_

**_As long as I am here_**

**_My lovely heart was mad_**

**_You were always there for me_**

**_When you were my friend_**

**_Our love is for another_**

**_In the end_**

**_Because my heart told me something_**

**_That love is so bright_**

**_You were the one_**

**_Who made me feel alright_**

"After you, Tigress", said Tai Lung.

Master Tigress begins to sing a very pretty little melody.

**_What else can I do_**

**_When you loved me as before_**

**_My past was forgotten_**

**_And it lasted forever more_**

Master Tigress continues to sing as she walks very closely to Tai Lung.

**_You evil ways may be hurtful_**

**_And also sad, but true_**

**_But my heart doubted me_**

**_When you were there for me too_**

**_Then at last we are lovers_**

**_Imagine if we were like two birds_**

**_They have never forget each other_**

**_And we've never forget our words_**

**_At last, our rivalry was ended_**

**_Nothing could harm us now_**

Master Tigress hugs Tai Lung as begins to finish her singing.

**_We were maybe different_**

**_But evil does not destroy_**

**_Our hearts that were filled with joy_**

**_And I will be with you somewhere and somehow_**

Master Tigress looks up at Tai Lung with a romantic look and they hugged one another.

"I love you, Tai Lung", said Master Tigress.

"And I love you too, Tigress", said Tai Lung.

The two animals started to embrace each other, and after 30 seconds of looking at each other, they've finally started to kiss one another as the full moon shines upon them on a puddle of water.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't come up with the name of this song because it was just so mind boggling, but I really hope you liked this song.<strong>


End file.
